1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interface for a bulkhead monitor. More specifically, the present invention relates to a one-wire interface for communicating between a tapping unit and its associated monitor in an in-flight entertainment system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An in-flight entertainment system, such as those deployed on an aircraft, can comprise a video monitor and a tapping unit. As can be appreciated by one skilled in the art, a tapping unit receives signals, for example, from a communication unit, such as a management terminal, and provides those signals to the video monitor. It is desirable to couple the tapping unit to the video monitor in an efficient manner to avoid special wiring in the in-flight entertainment system.